ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Emma deLauro
as Emma deLauro]] Emma deLauro (played by Lauren Lee Smith) is a character on the television show Mutant X. Biography Emma's parents had been willing guinea pigs for Genomex, and it was when she was 5 that she realized she was different. She was separated from her parents at a rock concert and used her Tele-Empathic abilities to locate them. Emma's parents abandoned her when she was 10, leaving her with a foster family; Emma now has very little contact with anyone outside Mutant X. The GSA tracked Emma down, and would have captured her had Shalimar Fox and Jesse Kilmartin not intervened. Emma was taken to Sanctuary, and it didn't take long for her to decide that joining Mutant X was the best thing to do. Her limited medical knowledge and positive personality are invaluable assets to the team. She is also a skilled martial artist. Emma was killed during the beginning of the third season. Powers Emma's Psionic Blast: Emma is a Psionic, which means she has enhanced mental abilities. She is also one of the most powerful New Mutants, and quite possibly the strongest member of Mutant X. Tele-Empathy: Since she was a child, Emma could feel other people's emotions. She would often use this to her own advantage, especially in her early career in a fashion shop. Emma soon discovered that she could implant emotional states into others' minds. Unlike similar empathy, her power seems to work even over vast distances, as she can communicate with others in a distance of ten miles. Also, this power includes: Empathic Illusions: Emma is able to focus this power to allow her to draw on people's emotions in order to make them see illusions or to make them believe they are physically impaired (being choked, blinded, etc.). Enter Consciousness: She is able to enter another's mind and even dreams to speak with the person or even combat them. Telempathic Manipulation: Emma can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects. Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others by placing empathic imprints in their minds. Induce Pain: Emma can psionically induce pain in others via psionic blast or send back pain waves from other telempaths. Negate/Inspire Emotion: Emma can deaden or negate the emotions of others, such as negating pain within the mind of Pain-Synth Silva to prevent him from using his power. She has even used this power to make someone feel emotion, such as a tele-cyber who negated their own feelings. Psionic Blasts: She can focus her mental power into force bolts of a pure psychic energy, also called Psionic Blasts, and use them as an offensive weapon, to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. Emma could also fire them as a psionic beam. She has used this power also to suggest thought and empathic actions from other people. Psychic Liberation: Emma can also use her psionic blasts to set others free of mental control. Her most prominent use of this technique is to expel Gabriel Ashlocke from Shalimar's mind. She was also able to release Ashlocke's telepathic hold on Shalimar at the end of Season 1. On another occasion, she was even able to knock an astral projection out of the possessed person's body. Category:Mutant X characters Category:Television superheroes Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional empaths Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters who have mental powers Category:2001 introductions